DaisyPeachPower as "Rodney" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:25 DaisyPeachPower 48c1d69d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.193.214.157 has joined #nightsky 15:25 Hi 15:25 <@N3__> Hi, DaisyPeachPower. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:26 I am trying out for Rodney and Scarlett. 15:26 <@N3__> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Rodney, and then you can audition for Scarlett right after. 15:27 Alright 15:27 <@N3__> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 15:27 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:DaisyPeachPower It is on my profile 15:27 <@N3__> Great! Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 15:27 Okay! 15:28 <@N3__> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:28 Probably something new. Considering his show personality was quite troublesome. I plan to make him a leader with a sweet side. 15:29 <@N3__> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:29 I would probably make his main focus the prize money as he is trying to win for his family. So no love interests. 15:30 <@N3__> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:30 I have no issue with anybody who is different. So I have no issues with differences. 15:31 <@N3__> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing character and your partner for this scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:31 He would look around and are Lindsay 15:32 He would look around and are her. He would smile. 15:32 He would answer with a "hey" 15:32 She would wave back and come up to him 15:33 She wants to discuss making an alliance. Rodney knows its possible he'll need one. He goes quiet and answers with a swift "yes" 15:33 She smiles back and discusses voting off Samey. He knows she is probably the weakest link and agrees with Lindsay. She walks away cheering. He feels confident about his alliance and walks away. 15:34 He then makes a confessional, stating that "alliances are best for him right now. However being secretive might help me get farther" 15:35 Scene over. 15:36 DaisyPeachPower has changed nick to Rodney- 15:36 He walk around and spot Lindsay. 15:37 He looks right at her and walks closer. She then smiles and discusses forming an alliance. 15:37 He makes a confessional 15:38 "I don't know if forming an alliance now is smart but if I let her think I'm in it. She'll fall right into my trust" 15:38 He smirks and agrees to make an alliance. 15:38 She then requests to vote off Samey. 15:38 He looks around and thinks hard about it 15:39 He smirks and agrees. 15:39 He then makes a confessional 15:38 "I don't know if forming an alliance now is smart but if I let her think I'm in it. She'll fall right into my trust" 15:38 He smirks and agrees to make an alliance. 15:38 She then requests to vote off Samey. 15:38 He looks around and thinks hard about it 15:39 He smirks and agrees. 15:39 He then makes a confessional 15:39 "Voting off Samey might be a smart move, however I make my own decisions. And that includes who I vote." 15:40 He then heads to the elimination as the scene ends. 15:40 N3__ 329764b6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.151.100.182 has quit timeout: 250 seconds 15:40 Okay! 15:40 TDIFan13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #nightsky 15:40 Hey, DaisyPeachPower! 15:40 Thanks for that scene. 15:40 Okay! 15:40 We'll end it here. 15:40 No problem. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions